


Crossmare Delight

by Glorious_Smut



Series: Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Begging, Cross is a jackass, Dom Cross, Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sub Nightmare, This is explicit for a reason, a little plot, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Smut/pseuds/Glorious_Smut
Summary: After a hard battle, Cross and Nightmare want some "alone time."Check tags.
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Crossmare, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711072
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	Crossmare Delight

Cross was Nightmare’s sex slave, rumors of how Nightmare would grind and rape his slaves and servants were a wildfire that never seemed to die down, and were accepted as fact. Nightmare’s own deep blush along with his touchy and possessive nature didn’t help people’s accusations. Though, never believe rumors. They often get lost in translation. 

“Nightmare! Stop this!” Dream demanded, and Nightmare rolled his one working eye as he broke a monster’s arm and let them fall to the ground as he cracked their ribs.

“Nope.” Nightmare said as he lunged at his brother, fury burning in his eye. 

On the other side of the battlefield, Cross was puppetting some hopeless guards and civilians to fight alongside him as Ink unleashed a series of powerful yet pathetic attacks. 

“I used to call you a friend. How young and stupid I was.” Cross growled as he dodged each attack with a simple sidestep or lean forward or back.

“Please! You don’t have to let Nightmare use you! I’m sorry, let us help you!” Ink begged as he disarmed and incopacitated, yet didn’t hurt, the people Cross was using. 

“You know nothing about Nightmare and I!” Cross screamed as he nearly sliced Ink’s head off. 

As if the two villains were physically linked, Nightmare and Cross moved closer and closer to each other, sandwiching their comrades and Blue as they prepared to surround the Star Sanses. Taunts spewed from Nightmare and Cross’ mouths as they led their foes to Killer, Dust, and Horror. 

Blue was holding his own, as well as he could when he was fighting three serial killers trying to kill him while he was trying to merely knock them out or disarm them. He had no hits on them, but they hadn’t hit him either. 

“Blue! Get out of there!” Ink screamed as he saw Cross throw his knife at Blue, but Ink was too late as Blue’s code was corrupted. 

“Excellent work Cross!” Nightmare said, a cool blush spreading on his face when he saw his lover. 

“Thank you.” Cross said, letting Nightmare touch his spine and caress his ribs.

“Get a room!” Dream yelled as the two, as if they were doing a waltz, dodged the arrow Dream sent their way and laughed as he tried to wake his friend up from his trance. 

“Delicious negativity. How about we stop while we have the lead?” Nightmare asked and Cross nodded, licking his lips as he saw a portal open and Cross led his zombie army, as it was called, through as Killer, Horror, and Dust held Ink and Dream back. 

When everyone was safe and at the hideout, Cross snapped his fingers and sent his new zombies to the barracks where they were kept. Keeping Blue for Killer, Dust, and Horror to torture all they pleased. Though they were not allowed to do anything too henious, so no rape or permanent injuries or anything of the like. 

Content with their new doll, the three were left and Nightmare and Cross went to the bedroom for some cooldown sex, as it was late in the evening. With a click, the door was locked and Cross ripped off his cape and the long belt that went across his chest, letting them flop to the floor as he laid Nightmare down on the bed and slowly stripped him kissing him and letting his ecto-tongue dominate Nightmare’s mouth. A few moans escaped Nightmare as Cross managed to gaze upon Nightmare’s naked and corrupted form. 

“Already moaning? Well then, you must want it rough~.” Cross said as he undid his belt and slid his pants down as he summoned his lilac colored cock. “Do you want it rough?” Cross asked, smiling smugly. 

“Just fuck me already.” Nightmare said and Cross chuckled. 

“Gladly~.” Cross said as he trailed his hands over Nightmare’s pussy, already wet and throbbing. 

Cross traced the clit with his finger, going slow and lightly touching Nightmare, licking his ribs while he was at it. One might think the goo that covered Nightmare would make sex difficult, but when Nightmare was turned on or feeling especially horny it got hard and felt like regular bone without restricting his movement. 

“More. Please Cross.” Nightmare moaned as he felt Cross shove his finger into Nightmare and massage him. “Harder, please.” Nightmare begged as he felt Cross kiss him.

“I didn’t quite hear you. Beg louder.” Cross said, gripping Nightmare’s spine and slowly slipping his cock in, he felt Nightmare’s walls throb and squeeze his cock as he waited for Nightmare to beg. 

“Please fuck me hard and fast!” Nightmare cried out, tearing up as he grabbed Cross by the neckline and wrapped his legs around Cross’ waste, pulling him closer. 

“As you wish~.” Cross said as he slammed hard into Nightmare, making the latter gasp in pleasure as he clenched his walls around Cross and held Cross close to him. 

Cross thrusted hard as he kissed Nightmare as another gasp came out, holding it as Nightmare’s legs twitched in pleasure and he rubbed his hips against Cross as he pulled on Cross’ shirt. Nightmare began to force Cross' cock deeper into him, which caused Cross to pull out immediately. 

“Naughty little slut. I’m in charge, did you forget?” Cross said as he heard Nightmare whine, reaching down to try and get himself to cum. 

Cross grabbed Nightmare’s hands and used his shirt to tie them together and to the bed as he sat on top of Nightmare, spreading the pouting god’s legs as far as he could. 

“I will let you cum when I want you to.” Cross said as he licked Nightmare’s dripping pussy. 

“Aaaaahhh~! Please~!!” Nightmare cried out as he arched his back and his eye turned into a heart.

“Beg harder.” Cross commanded, glaring with joyous sadism as he teased Nightmare. 

“Make me cum Crossy! Make me cum hard!” Nightmare said as he jerked against his restraints, eye hazy as he huffed. 

“Well when you say it like that, not even I can resist a slut.” Cross said, thrusting as he bit and nibbled Nightmare’s neck, his sweet spot. 

With the pleasure fueled moans that Nightmare gave, he and Cross were in a sex-filled paradise. After a few minutes of nibbling, and hard thrusts, Nightmare and Cross both came and Cross rested on Nightmare’s chest. Fluids stained the bed and Nightmare was close to passing out as Cross wrapped his arms around him. 

“You are always fantastic, you pathetic tease.” Nightmare said, still taking deep breaths. 

“I just like to watch you beg. It’s adorable.” Cross said as he kissed Nightmare’s forehead.

“I bet it is.” Nightmare said as the two fell asleep. 

When the two woke up, there was a knock at the door. Cross opened the door, careful to hide his nacked body, but he did make sure whoever was at the door could see Nightmare as he was tied up. 

“Heya. We could hear you two from downstairs and we just want to tell you that, first of all, that sounded fun, second of all, we need some new first aid kits.” Killer said, smiling a guilty smile.

“How bad is it?” Cross asked.

“I think we might have left some scarring on his arms.” Killer said as a loud crash came from downstairs. 

“Give us five minutes.” Cross said as he closed the door. 

“What happened?” Nightmare asked, his head was still ringing. 

“We need a new first aid kit and Dust or Horror broke something.” Cross said and Nightmare sighed. 

“Another average day?” Nightmare asked and Cross laughed. 

“Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> More smut to come!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed my dark and bleeding soul


End file.
